Anzu's Yami
by FabianH
Summary: If Anzu had a Yami like the rest of the boys with Millenium Items.   Dub-based except for names, you'll see why. Up for adoption.


**_Heads Up: This is mostly American-dub-version but with the Japanese names and whatnot (in THIS version, you can change that if you want to adopt this dead story...) and I have NO clue as to where it fits in the timeline. It's before the Orichalcos I know that...  
><em>**

**_Now, if Anzu had a Yami..._**

* * *

><p>Anzu was staring at Yuugi and Yami.<p>

They were playing Duel Monsters.

Neither was winning and they'd been playing the same game for an hour.

"Just give it up guys, you're too evenly matched. You'll be locked in the same game for the rest of your lives!" she teased.

Neither of them looked up. Anzu sighed, thinking.

'_This happens all the time. Ever since Atemu got his own body all they do is try to best each other. You never see Marik, Malik, Ryou or Bakura- never mind, yes we do._'

She got up and walked over to the chest holding the few Millennium Items the boys had collected. She opened it up and looked in, the Millennium Eye catching her's. Anzu reached out unthinkingly.

Pain, intense and smoldering pain. It happened as her fingers closed around the Item. Suddenly she wasn't in Yuugi's living room any more. It looked more like a throne room of an Egyptian palace.

_Atemu was there, he was shouting at a girl kneeling in front of him. "How could do this thing?" he demanded of her. "You swore an oath to-"_

_The girl stood up, "I am aware of my previous actions, Pharaoh. I have decided I no longer wish to serve you; I follow my own orders now. Good day to you, my _king_." _

_The girl laughed mockingly as she exited the room leaving the Pharaoh with a murderous glare on his face. As the vision started to fade the girl looked up, directly at Anzu, a smirk on her face. _

"Anzu? Anzu, are you okay? Wake up Anzu!"

She felt someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to the concerned faces of Yuugi and a modern-day Atemu.

"Um," was all she said.

"What happened, Anzu?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, you just kinda fell over," said Yuugi.

Anzu sat up, clutching her forehead.

"Um, well, I touched that Eye and-" she stopped as their faces darkened.

"What did it show you?" asked Yuugi.

"Uh, Yami. And he was yelling at someone," she stopped again, frowning. "And, she looked like me."

Yami stood up, "Like you? But with black eyes?"

Anzu nodded.

"Tëa" he said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who?" Yuugi asked.

"She used to be a member of my court…"

Yuugi and Anzu didn't say anything; they sat there on the floor staring up at Yami. He looked down at them,

"What?"

Anzu shook her head, "Nothing."

Later that night as Anzu crawled into her bed she thought about her vision.

'_How did she see me?_' Anzu wondered. '_I was looking into the past right? So how could she have known I was there?_'

Suddenly Anzu felt very cold. She thought back over what Yami had said what she had heard Tëa say, and what she had seen. Anzu shivered, sinking into unpleasant dreams about her black-eyed double.

She didn't stay dreaming in her bed for long. As her dreams faded to a deep, black sleep, the girl sat up in bed. She opened her eyes, moving her black eyes around the room. Tëa stood up, moving to the window and looking outside,

-_Times change_- she thought, noting the modern-day buildings, -_but not people- _and she jumped out the window, landing silently on the street below.

0o0o

"Yami, are you okay? You haven't said much since Anzu left."

Yami grunted, falling back into his bed.

Yuugi looked concerned, "You're not mad at Anzu are you? Is this why it took so long for you get along with her?"

Yami grinned, sitting back up to look at Yuugi over the rail of the bunk bed they shared, "No, of course not. It was the friendship speeches." he joked.

Yuugi laughed but he still felt a twinge of worry for his friend. He knew his Yami was joking around to make him feel better, Yuugi knew him too well to believe it. He sighed inwardly, climbing into his bunk; he'd corner his Yami tomorrow if things didn't get better over night.

It took them a while to fall asleep what with Yuugi worrying and Yami trying to remember everything he could about Tëa. When they did eventually drift off the figure on the sill slid the window open without a sound and slipped into the room.

–_Some Yami, I could get that kid right now and he wouldn't wake up. Same old Atemu_-

Tëa thought with a smirk. She slipped silently downstairs and over to a certain chest. She never froze as she heard someone coming down the stairs; she grabbed the Millennium Eye, closed the chest and ran to the window. She watched as Yuugi stumbled into the room, he scratched his head and mumbled something about seeing Anzu before heading back to bed.

0o0o

Anzu slowly opened bleary blue eyes. She was _so_ not a morning person.

Anzu sat up looking at the clock on her nightstand. She stared for bit, catching the odd gold reflection on the opposite side of the desk.

What was that Eye doing in here? Hadn't she dropped it after her vision?

Suddenly her breath caught; someone was in her room!

"You took your sweet time waking up," an impatient voice said, "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Anzu whipped her head around and nearly fainted. She was staring at a carbon copy, a double of herself! There was only one difference, her eyes were black.

'_Tëa_!' She thought, scrambling out of bed. Anzu stuttered for a moment before finally blurting,

"But, how did you get here? You should've died around five thousand years ago!" Tëa, who had been watching Anzu splutter with obvious delight, frowned and said,

"Oh, well you're real subtle about it! So I may be 5000 years old, I still have feelings you know!"

Getting up, she stalked past Anzu to the nightstand and, sitting on the edge of the bed, picked up the Millennium Eye.

"It's a funny thing, getting an Item back. When you touched the Eye I got to come back and act as your Yami. Huh, who would've thought? Anyway, after I reclaimed my Item I got my body back. Idiot Pharaoh should keep a better hold of his _special_ stuff."

Something about the way she said the last part made Anzu think she wasn't only talking about the Items. For a short time neither of them said anything, then Anzu hesitantly asked,

"Uh, would you like something to eat?"

Downstairs, Anzu debated on what to feed them for a bit before settling for something simple like cereal.

It wasn't the best choice she could've made.

"Urgh, what is that?" Tëa asked disgustedly.

She poked the orange-brown flakes floating nearest the edge of the bowl with her finger before shoving the bowl off the table, spilling milk and cornflakes everywhere.

"Hey!" yelled Anzu, "What was that for?"

Tëa stared at the mess for few seconds before answering.

"It deserved to die" she said simply.

_What a weirdo, _Anzu thought, _it's a food, and it isn't alive! She knew that, she just wanted to make me work._

Tëa smiled an evil smile and a sweeping gesture at the mess on the floor, "That I did you, inferior fool, now clean!"

"You heard my thoughts?"

Tëa sighed, "Yeah, I'm your Yami, of course I can. Unfortunately we have a 'mind link' now. You should know that, Underling, hanging around the Pharaoh and his Hikari."

"His name is Yuugi." Anzu snapped.

"Oh! You like him!" Tëa gleefully announced.

Anzu blushed, and started denying it. Then the phone rang.

It was dead silence for three heart beats before it rang again.

Tëa jumped up brandishing the Eye.

"Wait!" screamed Anzu, "It's just the phone it won't hurt you!"

Tëa glanced at her, nothing but her eyes moving as the phone continued to ring.

"Fone?"

"Yeah, it lets you talk to people who are far away."

Slowly Tëa lowered her arm, advancing cautiously toward the still-ringing machine. Before Anzu could step around her and answer it Tëa picked up the receiver.

"Hey!" whispered Anzu, "Give it here!"

Tëa listened as the voice of the Pharaoh's little Hikari spoke,

"_Anzu? Hello? Are you there? Anzu?_"

Anzu shook her head, gesturing for the other to hand over the phone.

Tëa had only to change her voice a little to imitate Anzu. "Hey Yuugi," she said, "What's up?"

"_Well, Yami and I were wondering if you had the Millennium Eye and also if you wanted to come to the beach with us, Jounouchi, and Honda?" _

Tëa paused a moment, "No, I don't have the Eye and no, I've got better things to do than go to the beach."

Tëa hung to phone back on the wall; it took a few tries to get it to stay.

"What was that for?" demanded Anzu, folding her arms across her chest.

"I thought you didn't like him? Anyway, you'll be showing me how this crazy, messed up world of yours works today so you won't have time to go to the beach." Tëa said now imitating Anzu's stance.

Anzu shivered,_ 'I feel like I'm looking in the mirror.'_

"Hardly! My hair doesn't look like a Sphinx clawed its way over my head."

0o0o

When Anzu had deemed herself presentable, and after loosing an argument with Tëa about giving back her favorite jean shorts and T-shirt, they headed out for the town centre.

Anzu brought Tëa to the electronics store, a big mistake as Tëa had nearly destroyed everything in there, to the library and a mall.

At lunch Anzu bought a pizza and sat Tëa down at a bench. Poor Anzu only got half a piece because after the first bite Tëa snatched the box and the rest of Anzu's piece away, growling whenever Anzu tried getting it back.

After a _very_ short trip to a jewelry shop in which several beautifully sparkling pieces mysteriously disappeared, Anzu took Tëa back to the house.

When they were half-way up the stairs Anzu's mom called from the kitchen, "Anzu dear, I heard shouting this morning, anything interesting happen?"

Tëa answered, "Nothing mother, just talking to myself again!"

She smirked at Anzu before running silently up to the bedroom.

"What was that, honey?"

"Uh, nothing mom, I was…talking on the phone."

"Okay then, supper's at six."

Anzu barged into her room, fuming.

"Stop answering for me!" she whispered to the Yami lounging on her bed.

"What? Your answers are so boring! What're we having for dinner?"

"Dinner? You ate a whole pizza at lunch! How can you be hungry? Besides you'll have to eat after, my mom can't know about you."

Tëa murmured something sounding an awful lot like 'spoilsport' before getting off the bed and jumping up to the window. As she slid it open she told Anzu,

"I'll be back after dark, make a bed for me. Or better yet, give me yours and make yourself one" and jumped out.

0o0o

"What's with Anzu do you think?" Yuugi asked Yami as they sat in his room at the Game Shop.

Atemu, perched in a roll chair and absently spinning around on it, shrugged, "She sounded different on the phone, like she was angry at us."

It was Yuugi's turn to shrug from where he was laying on his stomach, legs crossed and hanging over his back on the bottom bunk.

"We should go over in the morning, force her to talk to us. I'm worried, she's never really snapped at us like that."

Atemu jumped up suddenly, running the short distance to the window. He opened it and stuck his head through, looking around, cluthcing the Millenium Puzzle.

"Yami? What is it? What's wrong?" demanded Yuugi.

He shook his head, pulling it back into the house. "Nothing, just thought I saw something."

In the morning they walked to Anzu's. Yuugi knocked loudly on the door, there was silence, then they heard some hurried whispering. Yuugi knocked again; they heard more talking but no one opened the door.

Impatient and frustrated, Yami forced the door open; then his mouth dropped, "Wha-!"

Yuugi started in after him, then froze when he saw it too.

There were two Anzus!

One was facing them, her blue eyes looking guilty, but the other had gone all rigid as if caught stealing something. She turned around, black eyes flashing.

"Tëa!" shouted Yami, pulling Yuugi behind him.

Tëa smiled menacingly, "Hello _Pharaoh_."

0o0o

"You know, I was really hoping to do this later."

"Tëa, knock it off." Anzu turned to the boys still in the doorway, "Uh…want to, um, come in?"

Atemu didn't move and Yuugi, stuck behind him, just shrugged.

"Oh, is the wittle phawaoh scawed of mean owd Tëa?"

He growled at her and Tëa squealed with joy, "Oh, he is! Wait 'till Bakura hears!"

"Wait until Bakura hears what?" Ryou asked walking up with his darker half.

Bakura looked skeptically at the Pharaoh's protective stance and then peered over his shoulder into the house. His jaw dropped and he reeled back.

"You!"

"Me" Tëa rolled her eyes, "What, you thought you'd gotten rid of me for good, _Sensei_?"

"You died five thousand years ago!"

"Oh, does no one possess any tact anymore?" Tëa cried dramatically, throwing a hand over her heart, "How many times have I been reminded of that in the last few days: two? Three?"

"Well, if you'd stayed dead-!" Atemu growled, golden eye shimmering on his forehead.

"_Hey!_ Can't everyone just calm down for a second!" Anzu shouted, sounding on the edge of hysteria, "and explain what's going on!"

"Yeah," Yuugi looked up at the pharaoh, back at Bakura, "please explain what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's going on little Yugi, is that I have no more inspiration for this story. You're lucky I got this far. So...this is totally up for adoption, anyone who's interested. Just lemme know, m'kay?<em>**

**_Oooh, by the way, Tea isn't the only old one here, this story/blurb is a few years old itself. My grammar/ writing skillz hve improved since then. Not that this account will give witness to much of that. This is where my dead stories come to see the light of day... :'(  
><em>**


End file.
